In the healing arts, there is often a need for an implant or graft material to replace, repair, or reconstruct tissues, in particular, hard tissues such as bone. For example, hard-tissue implant materials have been used in medicine and veterinary medicine as prosthetic bone materials to repair injured or diseased bone. Hard tissue implant materials are also used in the construction of prosthetic joints to fix the prosthetic joints to bones. In dental art, hard tissue implant materials are used in the reconstruction of jaw bone damages caused by trauma, disease or tooth loss; in the replacement or augmentation of the edentulous ridge; in the prevention of jaw bone loss by socket grafting; and in the treatment of periodontal bone void defects.
Specifically, in dental art, when a tooth is extracted, a large cavity is created in the alveolar bone. The alveolar bone begins to undergo resorption at a rate of 40-60% in 2-3 years, which continues yearly at a rate of 0.25% to 0.50% per year until death (Ashman A. et al., Prevention of Alveolar Bone Loss Post Extraction with HTR Grafting Material. Oral Surg. Oral. Med. Oral. Pathol. 60 (2):146-153, (1985)). Shifting of the remaining teeth, pocket formation, bulging out of the maxillary sinus, poor denture retention, loss of vertical dimension, formation of facial lines, unesthetic gaps between bridgework and gum are some of the undesirable consequences associated with such loss (Luc. W. J. Huys, Hard Tissue Replacement, Dentist News, (Feb. 15, 2002)). Such bone loss also creates a significant problem for the placement of dental implants to replace the extracted tooth. It has been reported in previous years that nearly 95% of implant candidates rejected were turned down because of inadequate height and/or width of the alveolar bone (Ashman A., Ridge Preservation, Important Buzzwords in Dentistry, General Dentistry, May/June, (2000)).
One proven technique for overcoming the bone and soft tissue problems associated with the extraction of the tooth is to fill the extraction site with a bone graft material (e.g., synthetic, bovine or cadaver derived), and cover the site with gum tissue (e.g., suturing closed) or a dental “bandage” (e.g., Biofoil® Protective Stripes) for a period of time sufficient for new bone growth. The cavity becomes filled with a mixture of the bone graft material acting as an osteoconductive scaffold for the newly regenerated/generated bone. When implant placement is desired, after a period of time sufficient to allow bone regeneration (or healing) in the cavity, a cylindrical bore drill can prepare the former extraction site, and a dental implant can be installed in the usual manner.
The problem associated with such technique is that, with most bone graft materials (e.g., cadaver- and bovine-derived), the dental implant cannot be installed immediately and placed in function with a suitable crown after the tooth extraction. Patients need to have repeated visits to the dentist's office, often waiting up to 6 months before a functional crown can be placed. In recent years, it has been reported that, with a few bone graft materials such as the Bioplant® HTR® detailed below, an implant can be placed immediately post-extraction (Ashman A. et al., Ridge Augmentation For Immediately Postextraction Implants: Eight-Year Retrospective Study, The Regeneration Report, 7(2), 85-95, (1995); Yukna R. A. et al., Evaluation of Hard Tissue Replacement Composite Graft Material as a Ridge Preservation/Augmentation Material in Conjunction with Immediate Hydroxyapatite-Coated Dental Implants, J. Periodontol., pages 679-685, May 2003; and Yukna R. A. et al., HTR Synthetic Bone Grafts and Immediate Dental Implants, Compendium of Continuing Education in Dentistry, pages 649-657, September 2003, 24(9)). However, such immediate post-extraction implants were not immediately made functional with a crown to chew. A healing period of 4-8 months was typically required for bone generation around the implant before loading. In other words, for example, prior to the present invention, if a patient has to have a front tooth extracted and replaced, the best the dentist can do is to install a metal implant (e.g., titanium) immediately after the extraction, place a bone graft material (e.g., Bioplant® HTR® or a “barrier membrane”) around the implant in the socket and send him home. A crown cannot be installed on top of the metal implant until the implant becomes load-bearing (i.e., osteointegrated), months after the implant placement. In the meantime, the patient does not have a functional (e.g., cannot chew) or an esthetically-pleasing replacement tooth.
Bone graft materials can be either organic (e.g., from cadavers or bovine), synthetic or a combination thereof.
Over the last decade, polymeric materials have been used widely as bone graft materials. These materials are bio-inert, biocompatible, can serve as a temporary scaffold to be replaced by host tissue over time, and can be degraded by hydrolysis or by other means to non-toxic products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,485 (“the '485 patent”) and 4,536,158 (“the '158 patent”) disclose certain polymer-based implantable porous prostheses for use as bone or other hard tissue replacement which are composed generally of polymeric particles. Although the porous prostheses of the '485 and '158 patents have proven to be satisfactory for many applications in dentistry and orthopedics, there is room for improvement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,570 (“the '570 patent”) discloses a porous implant material which induces the growth of hard tissue. Based on the '570 patent, Bioplant Inc. (South Norwalk, Conn.) manufactures a slowly absorbable product called Bioplant® HTR® The Bioplant® HTR® has proven to be very useful in both preventing bone loss and stimulating bone generation. It has also been found suitable for esthetic tissue plumping as well as for immediate post-extraction implants as mentioned above. However, it still has the major problem associated with all bone graft material prior to the present invention; namely, the implant placed in an extraction socket or in edentulous spaces would not be immediately functional. A patient still must wait months for bone generation (e.g., osteointegration) to take place around the implant before revisiting the dentist's office months later to have a crown installed.
Within the last decade, polymers that are more biodegradable and/or bioresorbable than PMMA and PHEMA have been introduced into the field of tissue replacement.
Medical devices made with degradable polyesters such poly (L-lactic acid), poly(glycolic acid), and poly(lactic-co-glycolic acid) are approved for human use by the Food and Drug Administration, and have been used in many medical applications, for example, in sutures. These polymers, however, lack many properties necessary for restoring function in high load-bearing bone applications, since they undergo homogeneous, bulk degradation which is detrimental to the long-term mechanical properties of the material and leads to a large burst of acid products near the end of degradation (e.g., similar to inflammation). In contrast, surface eroding polymers (such as polyanhydrides) maintain their mechanical integrity during degradation and exhibit a gradual loss in size which permits bone ingrowth. However, linear polyanhydride systems have limited mechanical strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,752 (“the '752 patent”) discloses a semi-interpenetrating polymer network (“semi-IPN”) composition for bone repair comprising (1) a linear polymer selected from the group consisting of linear, hydrophobic biodegradable polymers and linear non-biodegradable hydrophilic polymers; and (2) one or more crosslinkable monomers or macromers containing at least one free radical polymerizable group, wherein at least one of the monomers or macromers includes an anhydride linkage and a polymerizable group selected from the group consisting of acrylate or methacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,599 (“the '599 patent”) discloses biodegradable polymer networks which are useful in a variety of dental and orthopedic applications. Such biodegradable polymer networks can be formed by polymerizing anhydride prepolymers containing crosslinkable groups, such as unsaturated moieties. The anhydride prepolymers can be crosslinked, for example in a photopolymerization reaction by irradiation of the prepolymer with light in the presence of a photosensitive free radical initiator.
WO 01/74411 discloses a composition suitable for preparing a biodegradable implant comprised of a crosslinkable multifunctional prepolymer having at least two polymerizable terminal groups. It discloses placing a metal screw implant immediately into the extraction socket; firmly packing the void between the bone and the implant with a graft material such as the Bioplant® HTR®; applying a layer of the crosslinkable multifunctional prepolymer on top of the graft material and curing the layer to form a rigid collar around the metal implant. The cured ring around the neck of the implant allegedly resists the chewing forces on the implant that are mainly concentrated at the neck of the implant. However, the alleged support and resistance provided by such a cured ring is not sufficient in either the short or the long term, since the implant is only secured around the neck which is a very narrow area near the gum line. Hence, even if the cured ring is hardened, it does not provide adequate rigidity in the short term. In the long term, the cured ring does not have sufficient bone regenerating capability due to the lack of a bone stimulation material. Hence, the implant is not stable, still exhibits significant micromovement, and is not immediately load-bearing. Accordingly, WO 01/74411 does not teach, suggest or enable an immediately functional replacement tooth.
Therefore, there is a continued need in the replacement and restorative arts for materials and methods which reduce the time of the bone regenerative process, allow immediately functional dental implant, provide sufficient mechanical strength and/or minimize micromovement. In addition, there is a need to broaden the spectra of materials available for dental, orthopedic and drug delivery usage.